Baka Love
by BrittNicoleFFWriter
Summary: Ryou's come to terms with his feelings for Ichigo... but how will she respond? Will their baka love have a happily ever after?   RxI  possible future lemon


Baka Love

"You don't understand anything, jerk! Why are you always so mean to me? You aren't like that with the other girls, so why me? Why do you hate me so much!" Hot angry tears formed in Ichigo's eyes as she glared at the blonde.

"Because... I..." Ryou leaned in, tipping her chin upwards, and kissed her. Ichigo gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue between her lips. His tongue was warm and wet and Ichigo felt strange. Heat spread rapidly over her skin and she found herself kissing him back with the same intensity. She could feel his heart thump between them and realized her own was pounding just as quickly.

She didn't think to suppress her moan, though she certainly would have if she'd known what it was doing to him. She felt drawn to the heat that radiated off his body, and pulled him as close to her as she physically could. Realization dawned when Ryou felt his body react in a very embarrassing way, and he regrettably detached himself from her, cursing those "damn hormones."

Panting, they both just stared at each other. Ichigo looked surprised and then smiled, reaching up to his head. He cocked an eyebrow at her, a little self-conscious after practically vocalizing his feelings. When a soft purr unconsciously reverberated from his throat, Ryou gasped and met her hand on a pair of gray cat ears. He could feel his already heated face flush as she giggled and scratched the protruding features. She'd learned to suppress her cat ears long ago, a difficult task considering her temperament, but he'd never been easily excited in the first place. Unable to quiet the soft purrs that ripped from his throat, Ryou resigned himself to his fate, and nuzzled his warm cheeks into her neck. With him stooping slightly, she had a better vantage point to stroke the furry ears and did so with insurmountable satisfaction.

Completely forgetting his physical state in his pleasurable reverie, Ryou pulled her into his arms, snuggling his strawberry with all the affection his jaded heart could muster. She suddenly stopped stroking, causing him to growl in protest. Looking at her red face, realization dawned once again and he practically jumped backwards. Their eyes refused to meet as an awkward silence bubbled between them.

"Strawberry..." His voice was as soft as his gaze as he stared down at his feet. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands as he fidgeted in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Oh! He's nervous!" Ichigo thought, greatly shocked by his altered behavior. The man that was always so together, always so confident, stood before her with his forehead creased as he tried to form what he was feeling into words.

"Ichigo..." He began.

"I-I... Since I met you it's like my brain... it just... it doesn't..."

He desperately groped for the word.

"Function!" He said, throwing up his hands for emphasis.

"I mean, usually I'm not affected by women. Well, I notice girls of course, but they don't normally have any particular influence on me, but you..."

He trailed off, finally meeting her eyes.

"It's different with you."

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. She felt like she'd been kicked in the chest, but also like she was flying.

"I... love you, Ichigo. Only you." The combination of his words and his intense, pleading gaze overcame her. When she heard those words slip out of the mouth that had so often teased her, so often called her a "baka," she didn't know what to think.

Fortunately for her, Keiichiro took that moment to walk in on the two of them. A large brown bag dropped from his hands when he saw the twitching cat ears on top of Ryou's head. Ichigo took the moment to scurry away, leaving a gaping Keiichiro and a wistful Ryou in her wake.

_So what do you think? If you've read my other stories, you're probably already used to the strange way I begin them, usually with something already in progress. I don't know why I do it, I just like getting to the good part I guess lol_

_I may continue this, I'm thinking of going in the direction of Ryou doing dumb and embarrassing things to either impress Ichigo or in the pursuit of attaining her affections. The real Ryou will start to shine through the mask he's constructed for himself and, knowing me, this will probably lead to a lemon of some sort. Until then, I'll give it a T rating._


End file.
